In the construction of large buildings, a technique that is commonly employed is to use a cable beam for strength and reinforcement of the concrete used at the various deck levels. Means are employed for reinforcing bars or rods which are to be arranged in a crossed relationship. While jigs and clips have been previously patented, as one who is active in the trade, applicant has found that in general craftsmen use wire to bind the rebar cross members or carrying bars in place onto the large U-shape members commonly used in the industry today which are also made of rebar and which are called stirrups. Such a procedure is tedious and if a mistake is made in setting an elevation, the old cable tie must be undone, the elevation change made for the crossmember, which is also called a carrying bar for it carries the cables, followed by a retying of a new cable tie. It was believed that a clip that was easily adjustable would be a labor saving device for the iron workers who out this task. Accordingly the clip of this invention was designed.
Then, a patent novelty search was conducted on behalf of applicant and the following patents turned up during the course of the search:
______________________________________ 839,149 Jackson 871,210 Cummings 977,704 Brownlee 1,063,663 Davis 1,120,374 Craven 1,505,220 Shay 2,295,685 Place 2,961,479 Bertling 3,437,298 Seckerson 4,309,120 Werthmann ______________________________________
None of the references individually or collectively anticipate or render obvious the device of this invention.
It is a first object to provide a novel cable beam profile clip.
Another object is to provide a novel connector for use with stirrups in the construction of a cable deck for tall buildings.
Still another object is to provide a device for setting the profile bar at the desired and proper elevation on the stirrup.
A further object is to provide a device that permits a change in the elevation of a profile bar being retained by the device relative to the elevation of the stirrup arm to be made at any point in time as may be needed prior to the disposition of the stirrup with its cables in a sea of concrete.
Yet another object is to provide a flexible cable beam profile clip that is readily adjustable when attached to a stirrup arm.
A yet further object is to provide a clip from a single sheet of resilient metal by bending the metal into a freeform C-like structure with a pair of slots so positioned that a stirrup arm may be brought into a firm gripping engagement with, or disengaged from said clip by manipulation of the clip at the will of the person applying or removing the clip, and which clip permits the receipt of a profile arm normal to the disposition of the stirrup.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.